Begging On Your Knees
by camiicullenswan
Summary: Isabella Swan o Bella como le gusta que la llamen estudia en Hollywood Arts ... Edward Cullen el chico malo de la escuela y playboy que pasara cuando Edward utilice a Bella para sacar una buena calificacion en canto ? Es mi primera historia... Songfic


_Begging On Your Knees_

_Hola mi nombre es Isabella swan pero prefiero que me digan Bella ,tengo 16 años y tengo una hermana 1 año mayor que yo llamada tanya que ba junto a mi en una escuela de talentos llamada Hollywood Arts_

_Tengo 6 mejores amigos , Alice Cullen la hiper-activa del grupo novia de jazz , Jasper Halle novio de la duende y hermano de rose , Seth y Leah Clearwater , Emmett Cullen el bromista ¬¬ y novio de rose y Rosalie Halle ._

_Como en cualquier escuela existen lo chicos playboy en este caso es nada mas ni nada menos que Edward Cullen hermano gemelo de alice ._

_Bueno como iba diciendo edward es guapo y un mujeriego_

_Ahora estabamos en clase de canto cuando la profesora dijo _

_- chicos recuerden que viene la noce del domingo , ese dia van a cantas a duo o solista- dijo _

_Todos empesaron a gritar que me elegian _

_-NO ME PUEDEN ELEGIR SI YO NO ACEPTOOO!- grite y todos se callaron hasta que alguien hablo_

_-Bella tiene razon- y a este que bicho le pico que me llama bella? -ella debe elegir a su pareja - yo que de perpleja y solo atine a decir _

_- si-_

_luego todos empesaron a salir iba a salir pero un brazo me lo impidio , era edward _

_-puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dijo_

_- claro :D - dije yo _

_-mañana viernes te paso a buscar a las 18:00 pm -_

_- bien nos vemos-_

_Y me fui ..._

_Le conte a tanya lo que me paso y se puso feliz por mi _

_**** AL DÍA SIGUIENTE****_

_Llegue al colegio y me encontre con los chicos todos estaban serios _

_- chicos por que tan serios ? - pregunte _

_-Bella tenemos que contarte algo muy importante - _

_- hablen ya que me ponen nerviosa-_

_-Edward te esta usando para sacar una buena calificacion en clase de canto -_

_-QUEE!-_

_- es verdad -_

_-WOW-_

_-lo sabemos por eso te lo contamos- dijo leah _

_- ayer hable con irina , kate y heidi y me lo dijeron todo- dijo alice_

_-mmm...-_

_- ¿ YYY?- dijeron_

_- hoy en la tarde es nuestra cita y el domingo es la presentacion ... ¡ Jasper! -_

_- ¿ que ?- dijo asustado _

_- necesito tu ayuda ... se me acaba de ocurrir la venganza perfecta ¬¬ -_

_**** HORAS MAS TARDE****_

_tocaron el timbre _

_abri la puerta y me encontre con edward _

_- Hola - le dije _

_- Hola te ves ... hermosa - me dijo pero no le crei nada_

_- bueno vamos ?- dije _

_- claro-_

_fuimos a la plya estaba todo en paz _

_- bella?- pregunto _

_- si -dije _

_-te gustaria cantar con migo el domingo?-_

_-claro que si !- respondi con una falsa sonrrisa _

_y luego me fui a casa contenta por poder darle su merecido a ese imbecil_

_**** DOMINGO EN LA NOCHE****_

_estaba escondida a unos pasos detras de edward y lo escuche hablando con eric un chico nerd el era uno de mis complices contra edward , hasta los profesores me apollaron :D_

_- tienes suerte edward cantar con bella swan ... wow-_

_-Tranquilo despues de esto sera toda tuya - dijo el muy patan me dieron una ganas de aorcarlo pero me contube por que la venganza si es dulce_

_entramos al ecenario _

_- Hola a todooos!- grite_

_- bella mi microfano no funciona - dijo edward_

_- ahy que pena :( - dije fingiendo un puchero_

_- ¡ AHORA JASPER!-grite _

_-jasper , que tiene que ver el ?- pregunto_

_- tranquilo -respondi - seguro odiaras la cancion_

_cuando la guitarra empeso a sonar comense a cantar :_

_(1st Verse) _

_You had it all _

_The day you told me, told me you want me _

_I had it all _

_But let you fool me, fool me completely _

_Yeah I was so stupid _

_To give you all my attention _

'_Cause that way you played me _

_Exposed your true intention _

_(Chorus) _

'_Cause one day _

_I'll have you begging on your knees for me _

_Yeah one day _

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede _

_You mess with me _

_I mess with her _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve _

_Yeah one day _

_You'll be begging on your knees for me _

_(2nd Verse) _

_So watch your back _

'_Cause you don't know what or where I could get you _

_I've set the trap _

_And when I'm done then you'll know what I've been through _

_So oh Mr. Player, do you feel like the man now? _

_And I bet your nervous 'cause this song makes you freak out _

_(Chorus) _

_And one day… _

_You'll be begging on your knees for me _

_Yeah one day….. _

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede _

_You mess with me (yeah) _

_I mess with her (yeah) _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah) _

_Yeah one day….. _

_You'll be begging on your knees for me _

_(Bridge) _

_I know I'm being bitter _

_But I'ma drive you under _

'_Cause you just don't, don't deserve Happy Ever After _

_But what you did to me _

_After you told me you've never felt that way _

_It was only just a game _

_(and one day) _

_And one day…. _

_(Chorus) _

_I'll have you begging on your knees for me _

_Yeah one day… _

_I'll have you crawling like a centipede _

_You mess with me (yeah) _

_I mess with her (yeah) _

_So I'll make sure you get what you deserve (yeah) _

_Yeah one day…. _

_You'll be begging on your knees_

_Cuando termine de cantar edward estaba atonito y se fue ..._

_**** 6 MESES DEPUES ****_

_ya han pasado 6 meses desde que cante la cancion y nadie a salido con el recuerdo cuando me fue a reclamar_

_** flashback**_

_comenzaron a tocar la puerta de mi casa repetidamente asi que me asuste agarre el bate de beisball y me acerque a la puerta y la abri _

_Baya la sorpresa que me lleve ahi estaba edward cullen_

_- ¿Hola? - dije mas como una pregunta_

_el paso sin mas a mi casa_

_-Oye ! que te pasa- grite_

_- Como se te ocurre cantar eso - me grito _

_-Primero que nada no me vengas a gritar a mi casa - le dije - y segundo yo lo cante por que tenias bien merecido que alguien te desenmascarada-_

_- pero ya nadie me habla -_

_- los profesores si te hablan - dije inocentemente_

_- JA , JA- dijo con sarcasmo_

_- cariño yo no pensaba ser tu juguetito de turno ¬¬ - le dije enojada - y ahora vete no estoy de humor -_

_- que vas a hacer sacarme a patadas-_

_- si tu lo quieres-_

_y lo patee con todas mis fuerzas ... creo que le desfigure el trasero jajajaja_

_** finflashback**_

_Ahora me siento feliz porque ese fue el mejor dia de mi vida_

_** fin**_


End file.
